


wwalk in the snowv

by JasonBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, ill try to finish, not done yet, still working on it really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonBunny/pseuds/JasonBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow<br/>. . . . . . .<br/>there was snow all around, covering the rooftops, the paveway and everywhere else.<br/>the snow made the world look like a clear white canvas that needed color</p><p>(im not sure how well this will be but i will try my best at it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wwalk in the snowv

**Author's Note:**

> (i fell in love with ericro so i had to make a fanfic with it in it so enjoy as best as you can!

Snow  
. . . . . . . . .

There was snow all around, covering the rooftops, the pave way and everywhere else  
the snow made the world look like a clear white canvas that needed color.

walking along the sidewalk the the road, A young male with a purple streak and big black glasses that framed his big and bright purple eyes nicely was looking around. no cars were driving this dark at night even if the sun was just coming up over the horizon. At 6:45 Am eridan ampora was going for a walk in the cold to clear his head even if it was freezing his toes and fingertips. His ear tips, despite being covered in his hat, were cold to the touch as well. despite him shivering from the cold he kept going. he passed a bunch of houses and his legs almost gave out when he stopped in front of his older brothers house. Cronus ampora became a shut in as soon as the winter started claiming it was to cold and that he would die if he went out.

The lucky bastard as no job or school to go to while the winter is here, his job and school consists during fall and spring. Cronus was a greaser wannabe who is in collage while eridan is still in his junior year of high school. eridan breathed out an exhale and walked to the door and ringed the bell. there was however no answer so he ringed again waiting for a answer. this was new of cronus, he always answers on the first ring knowing it was eridan so what is going on. he tried the door to find it unlocked, that idiot. he walked in and a burst of heat hit him as he closed the door to not let any of the heat out. standing in front of the door he pulled his hat and scarf off as he drops them to the ground, looking around as he slipped his jacket off he noticed the place was clean which was new yet again since cronus never cleans up after himself. he slowly walked to cronus's bedroom where he heard soft noises from the other side. Fearing the worst he bascially slammed the door open, only regretting it when he took note of what was right in frot of him. his brother was making out shirtless with his friends older brother kankri. kankri pulled the nearest blanket to cover him while cronus backed up. eridan just frowned deeply and slammed the door shut and moved as quickly as he can to the front door but it felt like time was going slow, he couldnt breath, he felt like his lungs were on fire and he had to get out of there. his face was streaming with unwanted tears as he left the house without even looking at his stuf, just going out in the cold with his sweater and pants, he wasnt even wearing his shoes, letting his feet get ven colder as he made his way back to his house and made his way slugglishly to his room.

Of course he wasnt being followed nor was anyone home, and it was to quiet for the young mae. he was never the best in slient spots for the fear of being left alone with his angry and rude thoughts. face covered in his pillow he layed on his bed and sliently cried. thoughts running through his head that he wanted to go away.

"he never loved you"  
"your pathetic"  
"he is going to leave you alone like everyone else did"  
"you arent even good enough for the likes of him"  
"he didnt even chase after you"  
"freak"  
"monster"  
"desperate fool"

those thoughts disappeared after there was a loud slamming that echoed through the hosue. siting up sniffing he stared out in the hallway since he didnt even close his door, then his father came in view with all of his stuff in hand, a big disappointing frown on his face as he stared back at eridan.

"you mind explaining what you were doing out in the cold without anything?"

It was clear as day his dad was mad a him but when dualscar had taken in eridans red nose and probably freezing toes he sighed and just dropped the stuff on the chair and left the room, how he even got the items is beyond him

 

"go take a warm bath lad"

 

he could only give a meek nod as he sat up fully and wiped his face, standing up now he grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom. starting the tub up he slowly undress. now standing completely naked in front of the mirror he lightly touched his scars around his waist and neck.

disgusted with himself, he tore his stare away and slowly sipped into the bath with a soft sigh as he turned it off to risk it over flowing. resting now in the warm water, he closed his eyes and didnt move. for he was just relaxing in the water.

the peace was ruined when the door slammed and one.... no two sets of footsteps were coming up the stairs. he sat up and managed to cover his lower half with a towel just in time as two people bursted in the bathroom, one looked super angry and pissed for reasons unknown at this point and time, the other just looked bored and unamused.

 

"get your ass out of that tub and get dressed you literate assmonkey!"

 

oh karkat so then that means the other is sollux. why they were here is reasons he didnt know.

 

"fuck off kar, i just got in, i aint getting out anytime soon"

 

he guesses that wasnt the right thing to say since karkat pulled his sleeve up and drained the water. baffled eridan stared at the male as the water lowered around him, leaving him in a cold and shivering mess.

 

"now!!"

 

they both left only to retreat to eridans room. he sighed heavily as he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and picked his dirty clothes up, walking in his room he saw karkat pacing around and sollux just relaxing on his bed, of course the asshole wouldnt give a shit. dropping his clothes in his hamper he started picking out clean ones and as fast as he could since he was still cold. he was surprised they havent even mentioned his scars yet but he was also relieved that they didnt notice them yet.

 

"care to explain wwhat you are doing in my house?"

 

karkat stopped pacing and glared at eridan, clearly pissed.

 

"you know what you did!"

 

they both stared at each other, one full of anger while the other was full of confusion, not really sure how to reply, he just focused on getting dressed for now, feeling so much more relaxed now he was wearing his scarf again. then again how did his jacket and everything else even get here? that will have to be pushed aside until later.

 

"i really havve no clue wwhat you mean kar"

"yes you do eridan, you know exactly what you did! you ruined everything for kankri!"

 

at just hearing his name, eridan tensed up as he almost cried again but held it in.

 

"if you mean me seeing my brother and your brother making out wwith each other wwhen i wwent to check on him like the younger brother i am, then you must be stupid because i didnt do anything!!"

 

he was shaking in his hands which wer fists now, he was doing everything in his power not to break down. he stomped over to the window and crossed his arms as he stared bitterly outside. the other two were quiet as they were both staring at him. of course the quiet was short when one of them was karkat.

 

"that was the biggest bullshit lie i have ever heard of, you knew what today was saved for, you knew!"

 

even more confused he turned around and looked at karkat, he was almost about to open his mouth but was cut off from sollux.

 

"uh kk i dont think no one told him really"

 

sollux was sitting on the bed now, staring at the two as they all were quiet as karkat looked between sollux and then eridan, baffled as fuck.

 

"eridan let me thee your phone for a thec"

 

eridan sighed and grabbed his phone, handing it to sollux as he easily got in and scrolled through the messages nodding to himself.

 

"yup he didnt get told at all, he ithnt in the fault at all"

 

karkat sighed and ran his fingers through his hair with a huff.

 

"fucking hell, i thought people would be smart enough to inform him, since it is his brother"

 

eridan just simply slums into his chair and shoos them both away. making them both look at him like he has three heads, karkat speaks up.

 

"excuse me??"

**Author's Note:**

> ((ok so it isnt all up right now, im doing this at school and im running out of time so im stopping it here and add more on it later


End file.
